


Let Me Tell You My Secret

by whippy



Category: Justice League, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, M/M, Tony & Bruce are the FILTHY RICH BROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have sex with Steve in Rainbow Land!"</p>
<p>A College!AU where Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne are roomies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You My Secret

"I want to have sex with Steve in Rainbow Land!"

Bruce looks up from the huge textbook ( _“Political Philosophy: Global Justice”_ ) he was reading; shooting a scandalized glance over his roommate who is now sprawling across the couch in their (very luxurious) dormitory room. "Of all places, Tony. Really?"

_Where and what the fuck is Rainbow Land anyway?_

Bruce decided that he clearly does not want to know that.

"It's the sort of thing that Steve would enjoy, don't you think so?" Tony gives Bruce his best shit-eating grin ever and his eyes are earnestly hopeful. "Bright, colourful, cute little animals everywhere!" 

"If you say so, Tony," replies Bruce; deadpan. He refuses to imagine Tony and Steve having a picnic together; giggling and being sickeningly in love as they feed each other tuna sandwiches. Let alone the thought of them having sex. 

With cute little animals, all around them. Watching. 

_No_ , Bruce decided. _Just no!_

"C'mon, Brucey!" Tony props himself up with his elbows. "Have a little bit of imagination! You need to spice up your sex life with the Man of Steel!"

"I am _not_ talking about this with you, Tony!"

Tony pouts mockingly and sits up. "No, no! You _are_ talking about this with me! So tell me, how's everything? Are you guys getting along well? How is he in b-"

"Tony Stark!" Bruce shrieks and Tony flinches. 

If Tony didn’t know better, he would say that he noticed a surge of pink creeping up on his roommate’s cheeks. Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed and he goes back to his textbook. It has always been a tough battle for Tony to get things out of Bruce because he’s a very private person. Even alcohol can’t do the trick. He’s usually dead silent when he’s drunk!

  


*****

  


"Cave."

Tony eyes widened and he stares at Bruce attentively. "I beg your pardon?"

"I kinda want t-.. yeah. In a cave," Bruce replies. His eyes are still transfixed on his textbook. The corners of his mouth curve up slightly. "Do you want to know why?"

Now, it is Tony’s turn to look scandalized. He gives Bruce a blank look and shudders. "You are fucking _weird_ , do you know that?"

"Says someone who wants to have sex in... what was that again? _Rainbow Land_?" 

Tony groans as he throws his hands up in the air. He flips over and lies flat on his stomach; burying his face in the cushion. Not a single word uttered. 

Bruce takes that as a sign of victory on his part. _I can finally read in peace ___, he thought. But then, he’s been rereading Page 245 of his textbook over and over again for the last 10 minutes (ever since Tony proclaimed his wet dream, _to be quite honest_ ). Nothing makes sense and his brain fails to comprehend what the author was trying to say. 

He can only think about the dark, damp cave.

_Shit._

*****

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading ;w; This is the first time I'm writing/publishing something so I'm still a little bit overwhelmed. I'd like to apologize for any factual & grammatical errors because 1) this fic is unbeta'd 2) my English is weak ;_;
> 
> This was inspired by the gifsets of Tony & Bruce that can be found all over tumblr. They made me believe that Tony & Bruce are bros4lyfe and that they've known each other since they were a kid! I also strongly believe that Jarvis and Alfred exchange sighs whenever these two meet ;w;
> 
> I've been thinking about this College!AU for quite some time. I'm headcanon-ing that Tony & Bruce are roomies and they're both denially in love with the dudes across the hall (i.e. Steve & Clark; roomies too!) I have some comics of them planned but I have yet to find a time to draw it ;_; Oh well~


End file.
